


【RSR】皇后前日谈

by Masamune1127



Series: Checkmate [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·后接《白皇后》
Relationships: Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra
Series: Checkmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841101
Kudos: 1





	【RSR】皇后前日谈

·卢法斯·神罗 /萨菲罗斯（斜线无意义）  
·后接《白皇后》  
·含有大量作者捏造。

萨菲罗斯离开了宴会厅。没有人会不长眼到去阻拦英雄，即使今天是为他举办的庆功宴。话虽如此，萨菲罗斯觉得自己是一个放在高处的神像，半垂着眼睛，神龛下善男信女来来往往络绎如云，在他面前恳求跪拜，也只是为了自己。他事先已经查过楼层构造，宴会厅出门左转不多几步，就可以到约定的地方。胡桃木门紧闭着，萨菲罗斯扭转把手，悄无声息地闪身进去。

“你来了，欢迎。”卢法斯·神罗已在其中，面前是一块棋盘，黑白两方已经摆好，就等萨菲罗斯落座，好开始对弈。

“我不会下棋。”萨菲罗斯站在门边，没有要过去的意思：“为什么想单独见我？”他的绿眼珠在眼窝里像蛇一样闪动：“还把信写在马里面。”

“那是独角兽。”卢法斯笑了：“我费了很大力气，才折好一匹，有两百多个步骤，我用折纸来锻炼大脑和手指。”

萨菲罗斯走过去坐下，垂下眼睛看着棋盘：“什么是独角兽？”

“一种幻想生物，大概不存在。”卢法斯拿起了黑色的小兵，在棋盘上迈出一步：“传说见到的人会有好运气，也只有真正具有灵魂的人才能看见它。”

“你认为我有一个灵魂。”萨菲罗斯说。他不会下棋是真的，只得照猫画虎地拿起一个白色的小兵向前走了一步。

“你是人，怎么会没有灵魂？”卢法斯像是听见了一句傻话：“有影子的人都有灵魂，除非你主动放弃它，用小刀在脚跟和影子相连的地方割一下，它就会离你而去。”

“真的？”

“不知道，我在童话书上读到过。然后你就可以和美人鱼结婚，因为人鱼们都没有灵魂。”

萨菲罗斯露出了正在思索的神情：“这样看来，没有灵魂也不坏。”他突然听见异常的响动声，似乎有很多人在一瞬间进入了这栋建筑，但卢法斯仍然坐在原处，金发有些长了，正挡在眼前。

“你的答复，还是和上一次一样吗？”卢法斯问道。

“你没有去找安吉尔和杰内西斯，我很高兴你遵守了承诺。我们不会也无意于插手你们家族内部的事情，即使是1st，和神罗公司也只是雇佣关系而已。”萨菲罗斯说，他拿起一个白城堡，碰倒了第一个冲上来的小兵：“包括我在内。”萨菲罗斯没有家人，从小在实验室里长大，几乎可算作神罗的私有财产。在年幼时卢法斯隔着培养槽看过他一眼，萨菲罗斯紧闭着双眼泡在绿色的液体中，头发飘在水里，是一蓬银色的海藻。后来萨菲罗斯从培养槽内离开，走上战场，在当年的年会上，他们见了第二面。一个棕色头发的小女孩打翻了一杯橙汁，十一二岁的萨菲罗斯牵着她去洗手。他毫不费劲地把她抱起来放到洗手台上，小姑娘蹲在上面哗啦啦地冲洗手上黏糊糊的饮料。那个小姑娘瘦瘦的，梳着卷起来的马尾辫，绿眼睛和萨菲罗斯很相似。再到后面见面的次数似乎多了一点，但萨菲罗斯好像总是不记得有卢法斯这个同龄人，即使是长大了，他们俩之间也隔着小时候那层培养槽玻璃，萨菲罗斯是被关在笼中的幼兽，而卢法斯是来看他的观客，以萨菲罗斯非人的异常来打发无聊。

“你很在意他们，是不是？”卢法斯用那双蓝眼睛看着萨菲罗斯，试图在他脸上找出一丝破绽来。这个时候他和萨菲罗斯都太年轻，难免意气用事，连窥探都做得不够隐蔽，索性全都摊开到脸上。萨菲罗斯生的很英俊，或者说俊美，总之他的脸上同时具有女人的精致和男人的隽逸，这样的面孔，平常都被他与生俱来的杀气所掩住，令人望而生畏。但其实这杀气就像是一层面纱，只要拂开它，就能得见萨菲罗斯在气势下的真容——他有着相当纯粹天真的性格，但却并非愚蠢。萨菲罗斯以天生的敏锐来回避卢法斯身上阴谋的气味，他没兴趣，也不喜欢，并且以自己的方式保护他的朋友们——哈！朋友！卢法斯想到此节，又是一笑。

“他们是我的朋友。”萨菲罗斯没有直接回答，大楼中的异响越来越频繁，也越来越近，他换了个姿势，理顺背后的长发：“就算你直接问他们，答案也是一样的。”

“你的头发留长了。”卢法斯说：“我记得……有一段时间你是短头发，是宝条给你剪的吗？”

“为什么这么说？宝条不会管这种小事。”萨菲罗斯的目光闪烁了一下：“你记得我小时候是短头发？”

“因为剪得很烂，发梢像狗啃一样。”卢法斯诚实地回答：“所以我猜测是个男人的手笔。”

那是我自己剪的。萨菲罗斯在心里想。

宝条处置他的身体好像厨师处置牛肉，他会给他扎滞留针，注射药物观察反应，抽血化验，必要时在止不住血的针孔上贴一张胶布，但不会帮他修剪头发和指甲。从前有一个女研究员负责这些没意义的小事，但很快她就因为擅自给S项目的对象吃垃圾食品（指牛奶糖）而被调走了。剪指甲很简单，萨菲罗斯自己就能做到，但是他的头发却越来越长，从齐肩一直长到肩胛骨。这其实无所谓，萨菲罗斯是个男孩，天生不在意这些，但有一天他在洗手间里照镜子，银色的、毛绒绒的头顶出现在玻璃镜中，突然间他就燃起了要剪掉它的念头。萨菲罗斯把实验室里的剪刀偷偷带出来，搬来一条小椅子，站上去对着卫生间的镜子开始剪头发。他拉起一缕，长发柔顺地依在他指尖，但萨菲罗斯一点恻隐之心也没有，随意估测了一下长度，飒一刀将它绞断，随手丢在地上。  
这是萨菲罗斯短短人生中的第一次任性，他剪着自己的头发，一刀又一刀，卫生间的瓷砖地面上全都是他剪下来的长发，银色的头发铺在地上，就像是一场新雪。毫无疑问他剪得很烂，发梢凹凸不平，被狗啃过也不至于这么难看，但萨菲罗斯头一回感到一种从心底里生出的快意——这种快意在很多年后的一场大火中再次浮现，他甚至因此在火海中露出笑容——就好像对某个人发起了一场成功的报复。但是萨菲罗斯不知道他的报复对象是谁，也不知道应该向谁复仇，他只是耀武扬威地离开了洗手间，把剪下来的银发都扔在原地，才不管会给清洁人员造成什么样的困扰。  
可是一个小孩子的报复向来都是不起眼的，哪怕这个孩子是萨菲罗斯也一样，或者说正是因为这个生气的孩子是萨菲罗斯，这种怒气才会变得不起眼。直到一天里他要配合的实验结束，恒温空调吹得他的后脖子发凉，也没有一个人发现他剪短了头发。没有一个人提起他的头发，甚至连“你的头发怎么了”这样的疑问也没有。萨菲罗斯憋着气，连前额都因为怒气而紧绷发亮。  
这股怒气一直持续到十三岁，在此之前他总是给自己剪头发，也一直都没有人发现——没有人和他说，“啊，萨菲罗斯，你的头发变短了！”。终于在一个太阳很亮的早上，阳光从玻璃外照射进他房间的洗手间，这时候他已经不再需要踩着板凳照镜子了。萨菲罗斯看着镜子里自己的脸，放弃了这个长达四年的剪发计划。他妥协了，毫无疑问，萨菲罗斯学会了人生中名叫妥协的第一课，用自己的头发做代价。

“你还记得。”萨菲罗斯说。门外的脚步声越来越响，有人在外面敲门。起初还克制，一直没有人应答，敲门声便变得不耐烦起来，淹没了他的声音。

“我记性很好。”卢法斯的脸色因为敲门声变得苍白，但他仍然维持着镇定，抛下手里的棋子站起来，示意萨菲罗斯去套间的盥洗室暂避。

“再见了。”萨菲罗斯对卢法斯说。你应该听我的劝告。

“再见。”卢法斯替他关上门，自己打开了套间的门锁。

萨菲罗斯在盥洗室里等到外面的人带着卢法斯离开才出来，他们的棋局或许结束了，或许没有。被吃掉的几枚棋子凌乱地散在桌面上，最后排的国王皇后却还站在原地，巍然不动。他盯着白方的皇后，拿起它放进了自己的口袋里，悄悄离开了套间。


End file.
